


Each Day in Springtime

by marrjoram



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrjoram/pseuds/marrjoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun swears there are actually only two reasons Kiyoshi ever comes over, and one of them is their dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Day in Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from Minnie Riperton's "Lovin' You". The fic isn't beta'ed, I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

It is the first day this year that the temperature’s reached twenty degrees, and Shun can’t get enough of the warmth. He’s lying on the grass in their backyard with his hands under his head, his sweatshirt a makeshift blanket on the ground, and staring up at the sky. His mom would kill him if she saw, but the weather’s too good not to strip to short sleeves, and besides, Shun will get up from his spot long before she comes back home. Probably.

Somewhere near him Kiyoshi’s running around with Lulu. Shun doesn’t need to turn his head to tell, they are being so loud. Well, ‘running’ might be a bit generous, since Kiyoshi shouldn’t overexert his knee, a doctor’s order he’s actually sticking to, most of the time, so he’s just pretending to follow Lulu, wrestling her down from time to time and petting her vigorously. She’s in heaven, if the loud barking and yelping is anything to go by.

Shun smiles to himself. He swears there are actually only two reasons Kiyoshi ever comes over and one of them is their dog. He suspects Kiyoshi spoils Lulu ten times more than Shun’s whole family combined. No wonder she adores him.

The other reason is his mother‘s cooking. Shun is in no way bitter about it.

Wind is chasing the clouds above his head and the sky is so blue. Shun is languid and lazy, he stretches on the ground, closes his eyes for a moment. There were a few very warm days, but it’s still evident spring’s only just started. Cold creeps in the shadows of the buildings, and it takes a few moments of the sun hiding and the wind turns chilly.

But the cherry tree branches overhead are heavy with buds, slashes of pink already visible here and there. Give it a week or two and they will be in full bloom. Shun can’t wait, hanami is his favourite thing ever.

Even if this year the anticipation is laced slightly with dread. Because right now Shun is still enjoying the last days of his spring vacation, but come April he’ll be a university student. The thought is both exciting and terrifying.

Lulu barks loudly somewhere to his left and Kiyoshi’s laugh soon follows. Shun squeezes his eyes shut again.

It’s also making him sad, that all of them part ways like this. When he got pretty emotional during Graduation, he thought that would be it. But now it seems like he won’t ever get rid of that sadness. This year’s hanami might not be as fun, after all.

Shun turns his head and looks at Kiyoshi. He seems happy. It’s been a while since Shun saw him like this, but that’s probably to be expected.

When Kiyoshi turned up on their doorstep half an hour ago, Shun was pretty surprised. Kiyoshi’s been dropping by often ever since he was allowed to walk more. Shun supposes he may feel a bit indebted to Shun’s parents. They helped him and his grandparents a lot when he was in hospital. Shun really wishes Kiyoshi didn’t feel obliged.

But even though they see each other frequently, Kiyoshi carefully avoids being alone with Shun. Be it here or with the guys from the team, Kiyoshi is friendly, but strangely distant, never meeting Shun’s eyes, avoiding all physical contact. Shun still remembers the alarm on Kiyoshi’s face when he tried to help him stand once. At first, when he noticed, Shun thought we was imagining things. But it happened again and again. Now he’s sure.

Of course, Shun is hurt, but he only has himself to blame for the awkwardness between them.

The last time he and Kiyoshi were alone was a day before his operation. Shun realizes it’s been almost a year. Kiyoshi was already in hospital. The team visited him to cheer him up, and Shun stayed behind after everyone left because he had some things for Kiyoshi from his grandparents.

All the time the other guys were there, Kiyoshi was smiling and joking. He looked a bit stressed, but he seemed so calm about everything, Shun stopped worrying himself. After all, it was Kiyoshi. He knew best. Everything would be okay.

But after everyone except for Shun left, Kiyoshi got quiet. Shun started unpacking the things he brought and chatting away at Kiyoshi, but he didn’t reply. When Shun, finally, noticed his silence and turned to him to see what was wrong, he didn’t even look up. His head was bowed down and he was gripping the sheets bundled up in his lap so hard his knuckles were white.

Shun’s insides went all cold. He walked up to Kiyoshi’s bed.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Kiyoshi’s fists squeezed even tighter on the sheets.

Shun pulled the chair Riko had moved near the window up to the bed and sat down. He didn’t know what to do. Worry was gnawing at his stomach. After a moment’s hesitation he reached out for one of Kiyoshi’s hands. He felt his cheeks grow warm but still worked the fist open, took hold of Kiyoshi’s fingers, squeezed them hard.

Kiyoshi’s hand was cold and clammy. Shun had never imagined it could get like that. Kiyoshi was always the brave one. But then Shun realized that Kiyoshi was actually the best one at keeping a straight face. He always cared about others more than about himself. Even at a time like this he didn’t want to worry anyone. Shun gripped the hand he was holding even tighter. He wanted for Kiyoshi to trust in him more, to open up more.

And then Kiyoshi squeezed Shun’s hand in return. “I’m scared,” he said, voice so small Shun first thought he had imagined it. Shun’s heart hurt to hear it.

He looked up at Kiyoshi and saw him looking back. His eyes were shining, and he wasn’t crying, but the expression on his face was pure terror.

And then his face cleared. His mouth stretched into a smile as he said “I’m sorry for being stupid. I guess I got a bit overwhelmed.” He even laughed a little.

It was so obviously fake Shun wondered how any of them got fooled by it before. Kiyoshi scratched his head awkwardly, still smiling that awful smile. “I’m sorry,” he said again and pulled his other hand to get out of Shun’s hold.

But Shun didn’t let him. He was getting angry. “Don’t,” he said, “Just. Stop acting like an idiot and let your friends support you.” He realized he was almost shouting. Kiyoshi’s smile had slipped from his face and he was looking at Shun, stunned and wide-eyed.

Shun continued, calmer “That’s what friends are _for_. You’re not being a burden right now, it’s only normal to be afraid in a situation like this.” He slotted his fingers in-between Kiyoshi’s, ignoring that his face got even redder than before.

Kiyoshi nodded. The smile he had on his face then was smaller, and sadder, but real.

“Yeah. Right, Izuki. Thank you,” he said and turned to the window. He squeezed Shun’s fingers tight and didn’t let go.

They sat there like that for a while, not long, holding hands, and Shun’s face felt so hot all that time, but he just held Kiyoshi’s fingers tighter. He could tell they were getting warmer and warmer.

“It’s going to be okay, you know,” he said to Kiyoshi quietly, confidently. Kiyoshi turned his head abruptly at that and looked straight into his eyes.

There was something in his face that made Shun’s heart stutter. His skin started to prickle. All of a sudden it felt too tight and too hot and too something else, he didn’t know what.

Kiyoshi didn’t avert his eyes. “I know,” was all he replied.

Shun wanted to do something then, so badly. Lean in closer, touch Kiyoshi more, he didn’t even know himself. There was a steady stream of warmth flowing into him, starting with his right hand, where Kiyoshi was gripping his fingers.

In the end he didn’t do a thing. Just as he was about to move, a nurse came into the room. Shun and Kiyoshi let go of each other’s hands quickly, embarrassed. She squinted at them and told Shun that visiting hours would be over soon. She left afterwards, huffing loudly. By that time the strange tension between them was broken and there was nothing left for Shun to do. Well, besides leaving.

He got up and went to pick up his things. He could feel Kiyoshi’s eyes on his back all the while. When he got everything, he turned to Kiyoshi and said “I’ll be going then.”

Kiyoshi nodded, “Bye.”

At the door Shun turned again. Kiyoshi was still looking at him. He was smiling the same honest, small smile as before. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” Shun said.

Kiyoshi replied “Yeah, soon.” It felt like a promise then.

Shun’s hand tingled all the way back home.

He went to see Kiyoshi a couple of days later. Kiyoshi was still drugged up after the operation and barely even conscious. There were a few other people chatting at his bedside and he was blinking at them blearily. When he spotted Shun, his face split in a dopy smile and he tried to reach out his hand. Shun stepped closer and squeezed Kiyoshi’s fingers. It made his stomach flutter, the familiarity of it, the warmth in Kiyoshi’s eyes. He quickly remembered they weren’t alone, but when he looked around, no-one seemed to be paying him much attention. So he let himself hold Kiyoshi’s hand a little while longer.

The next time he saw Kiyoshi after that, he was sitting up, laughing and joking loudly with Hyūga. He didn’t meet Shun’s eyes even once.

And now he’s here. In Shun’s backyard, playing with Shun’s dog.

Shun’s dad is on a business trip in Ōsaka, and Misaki and Yōko went with him to visit their grandparents. They’ll be back on Friday. Shun’s mom is working as usual, which means she’ll come home around four or five. Shun is alone until then.

Kiyoshi knew all that. But he still came here. Shun doesn’t know why, after nearly a year of avoiding exactly this kind of situation, Kiyoshi turned up unannounced to spend time with him. Especially since Kiyoshi himself hasn’t said anything.

Maybe he simply finally got over it, Shun thinks, and all will get back to normal. Shun really hopes that’s it.

He looks at Kiyoshi again.

He’s still being chased around by Lulu. Shun doesn’t like it. He shouldn’t be putting that much strain on his legs, it could easily ruin months of rehabilitation.

“Hey!” He shouts, “Come sit down for a bit. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Kiyoshi turns to Shun and smiles. “Okay,” he shouts back.

He strolls slowly to where Shun is laying down, Lulu jumping around his legs.

Kiyoshi plops down on the grass next to Shun. His face is a bit red and there are little drops of sweat running down his neck.

“See? I was right to tell you to rest. You’re absolutely dog-tired!” Shun waves his hand dramatically and waggles his eyebrows.

“No, I’m not.” Kiyoshi sounds amused.

“Yes, you are. You got tired out by a dog. Therefore you’re dog-tired.” Shun is brilliant, if he dares say so himself.

Kiyoshi snorts. “I’m not tired,” he says. His smile is indulgent. It makes something warm spread inside Shun’s chest.

He waves Kiyoshi off. Normally he would have a comeback, but he doesn’t trust his voice right now.

It’s Kiyoshi who breaks the silence, after a moment.

“So, Japanese literature, huh?” he asks, his voice casually blank.

Shun looks at him. “Yeah,” he says, “I still can’t believe I got into Nichidai. It feels surreal.”

“Why?” Kiyoshi sounds curious. “You’ve always had great grades. I didn’t doubt you’d get into a good university.”

“Thanks.” Shun’s cheeks heat up. “I didn’t want to go at first.” Kiyoshi looks surprised at that. “Because of the tuition,” Shun explains. “But my parents told me to worry about my studies. Thinking about money was still their job. So, you know, I decided to go for it, in the end.” He still feels bad about it a bit, but his parents told him they can afford it, and it isn’t like a good national or public university would be much cheaper.

“So, are you going to live in the dorms?” Kiyoshi’s really tense now. He’s petting Lulu and still smiling, but a weird stiffness seems to have crept into his shoulders. Shun wonders what has caused it. Suddenly he feels so frustrated. Kiyoshi didn’t use to be this hard to read. Shun really misses that old easiness they had together. His fault, he reminds himself.

“I’m staying at home,” he replies carefully, “At least for the first couple of years. I mean, it’s in Setagaya, so the commute will be actually better than the one to our high school.” And he’s not going to give up on home-cooked meals any sooner than he really has to.

“Oh. That’s good.” Kiyoshi breathes out, and Shun is again left wondering what it is that made him this stressed.

Instead of asking about that, he says “What about you? Any plans for after you’ve graduated?”

“No. I’m not really thinking about that much,” Kiyoshi admits, “I still have at least half a year before I have to start worrying about that.” He looks at Shun. “Besides, I don’t think I’ll be going to a university after high school.”

“What? Why not?” Shun sees Kiyoshi run a hand through his hair. He seems embarrassed when he answers, “I don’t think my grandparents could really afford it. And I kinda wish to stop being such a burden to them. As soon as possible.”

Oh. Shun never thought about that.

“There are other ways to get money for tuition,” he tells Kiyoshi, “You have good grades and you’re smart. I think, if you did good on the Center Tests, you’d definitely get a scholarship.” Yes, that’s absolutely possible. Shun will help him. Of course he will. “And I think you should stop saying you’re a burden to your grandparents. I’m sure they don’t feel that way, so they wouldn’t appreciate it.” He adds, because it irks him when Kiyoshi talks about himself like that.

“Okay.” Kiyoshi puts his hand up in a placating gesture. “But I’m still not thinking about after high school. I have time for that.”

“No you don’t,” Shun counters. “If you want to do well, you have to start now. I will cram with you if you’d like. I was already planning on giving you my old notebooks and everything. We can go through them together.” Kiyoshi should really start right away. Shun is already making a tutoring schedule in his head when he hears Kiyoshi’s laugh.

“You’re getting pretty excited about that, Izuki,” he says, “You really don’t have to. I’ll manage somehow, there’s no need to trouble yourself.”

And there’s that again. Shun really hates when Kiyoshi does that.

He raises his voice, “It’s not funny. I want to help. I told you before, that’s what friends do. You should value yourself more, Kiyoshi. You could do so much more if you did.”

Kiyoshi’s not smiling anymore. Shun looks away, covering his eyes with his arm. His face is probably so red right now. He never knows when to stop lately, especially with Kiyoshi. He hopes he didn’t screw everything up completely just now.

“You really care about me, Izuki.” Kiyoshi’s voice is full of wonder. Shun screws his eyes shut.

“Yeah, I do. Of course I want you to do well. It’s even better if I could help.” He thought it was obvious that he cared. Too much. But he was Kiyoshi’s friend first. Did he ever do anything to make Kiyoshi doubt that, that’s why he’s asking now?

Suddenly he feels Kiyoshi leaning closer to him. Shun lifts his arm away to see what’s going on.

Kiyoshi is looking at him and his face is lit up, radiant. He isn’t smiling, though. Instead, there is a quiet determination in his eyes. He reaches out a hand toward Shun, and buries his fingers in Shun’s hair, leaning even closer. Shun is too dumbfounded to react.

His breath is ghosting over Shun’s mouth as he says “Izuki, I’m going to kiss you now.” And then he does just that. Shun’s heart starts beating furiously.

Kiyoshi’s lips are warm and moist when they touch his. The move slowly but surely, and Shun’s head is spinning so hard.

Kiyoshi’s hand moves further to cup the back of Shun’s head. His fingers are carding through Shun’s hair, his thumb slowly rubbing circles into the skin behind his ear, and Shun moans quietly at the feeling.

Kiyoshi’s hands are so big and warm. Shun never though he would get to feel them against his skin. When Kiyoshi licks at his mouth, and then inside it, Shun’s spine turns liquid. He can’t help the little gasps and moans he makes every time Kiyoshi’s tongue or his fingers hit a good spot. Kiyoshi hums appreciatively and keeps on kissing him, holding him close against his chest, cradling his head gently.

Then he moves his mouth from Shun’s lips to kiss behind his ear, in the same spot his thumb has been. Shun sighs, deep and loud, and grabs tight at the back of Kiyoshi’s T-shirt.

They kiss for so long Shun’s lips start to go numb. He doesn’t want them to stop, though. When Kiyoshi pulls back, he whimpers at the loss. Has Kiyoshi changed his mind?

But when Shun opens his eyes and looks at his face, Kiyoshi is smiling. He’s still glowing like before, and Shun doesn’t think he’s ever seen him this happy.

“I’m so glad I was right,” he says and goes back to kiss Shun, little kisses on his neck and cheeks, along his jaw and behind his ear again. He goes back to Shun’s lips, whispers against them “I thought it was just me, before.”

Shun is grinning wide now. “Well, you’re stupid then,” he tells Kiyoshi, “Because I was being so obvious, anybody else would have known already.” He can feel Kiyoshi’s smile grow bigger against his cheek.

“But don’t worry,” Shun reassures him, putting a hand on his neck, pulling him even closer, “We’re going to cram so hard. We’re totally going to fix it.”

Kiyoshi laughs into his neck, and Shun isn't letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Lulu is Izuki's dog, obviously. In my head it's a female white Shiba Inu, so it needed a cute name. It was Izuki's younger sister who came up with it, but then he got very enthusiastic about using it, so his family still teases him about that.
> 
> Sorry for that bit of headcanon leakage. Thank you for reading!


End file.
